


Crazy on You

by LyricalMelody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anal Sex, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalMelody/pseuds/LyricalMelody
Summary: Shiro waits for his boyfriend to come home early in the morning. This doesn't seem out of the ordinary for most people.Most people aren't waiting for their werewolf boyfriend to get home, though.





	Crazy on You

Soft shuffling sounds could be heard as Shiro moved around the house, putting things away for the night as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. Lance, Shiro’s boyfriend who shared his home, hadn’t returned yet but would be there soon. It was the full moon, after all, and the one night a month when his instincts were the strongest and he felt unable to keep himself in check, unable to keep himself from possibly harming Shiro.

For all of that, though, this was the time of month Shiro looked the most forward to. Normally, of course, Lance  _ could  _ manhandle him, Lance  _ could  _ do a great  **many ** things. But he always  _ held back _ , on account of the fact that, while technically a witch, Shiro was still as fragile as a human. He couldn’t be infected with lycanthropy, however, so when they learned that, biting had become a favorite for both men.

But when Lance returned from running free on the full moon, it was the one time he allowed his instincts to run free, to take and claim Shiro as much as he felt was right without letting his mind intervene. Granted, Shiro made sure to make the bed nice and comfortable, wanting both to make things easier on himself and Lance for when the time came, something resembling what Lance had called a nest before with pillows and blankets strewn about on top looking nice and comfortable.

He himself was looking fairly nice, if he said so himself, hair pulled up into a loose bun atop his head, black and glistening in the early morning light. Covering his body were something...special he’d gotten for tonight. Shiro liked to wear pretty things to surprise his boyfriend with, after all -- and liked to have said things ripped off of him. So what he was wearing fit into that perfectly, a deep v-cut in the front of the baby doll bodysuit he wore (in blue, naturally), with much of the material being see-through, but just above his crotch there was a large blue bow, almost as if inviting someone to have a snack. Or, if not a snack, to unwrap and enjoy what was underneath.

After a few minutes of waiting, there was rustling at the door as Lance let himself in, followed by the door shutting. More rustling was to be had until Lance came into the bedroom, looking very much like he was prepared to go to sleep then and there.

Until he took a look at Shiro.

Then,  _ then  _ he was practically pouncing on his boyfriend, face going to nuzzle against Shiro’s neck as fingers tried to remove the attire that Shiro had put on just for him. Shiro could even hear a soft growl, rumbling from Lance’s chest as they pressed against one another, cocks separated only by fabric as they rutted against one another.

“You’re always too kind to me, Takashi,” Lance finally spoke, pulling himself away from Shiro’s neck in time to gently rest his forehead against Shiro’s. “I bet no one else has anything half so fun and appetizing as you do when you’re waiting for me.”

Shiro hummed, slipping his arms under the shirt Lance was still wearing, gently coaxing it off of his body until all that was left was lean muscle against his finger tips. “I should hope not. I should have only the best waiting for you, when I put the time and effort into it.” Shiro’s voice was teasing, eyes sparkling with amusement as Lance’s hands went to rest on his hips and--

\-- _ oh _ ,  **that ** was new. Lance used the barest amount of strength to push Shiro back onto the bed. Even so, the display had Shiro aroused more than he had been before, with Lance quickly moving to lay on top of him, hands moving to rip off the lingerie Shiro had carefully picked out -- and Shiro  _ loved  _ it. His body arched up into Lance’s, a soft whimper in the back of his throat as Lance pressed down against him, face in the side of Shiro’s neck once more, but this time he was lipping at the skin there, lipping and nipping as his fingers trailed over Shiro’s skin.

“Are you ready for me, baby? Are you ready for me to take you how a wolf should?” As Lance spoke, Shiro’s cock twitched in excitement, his heart leaping even as he nodded quickly with a low moan.

“Ready -- been ready, Lance. Please, just, just gotta take the plug out and I’m ready for you -- ready for your knot,” Shiro said breathlessly, hips already bucking up against Lance’s growing erection.

While still so recently shifted back from his wolf form, there were parts of Lance that hadn’t quite gotten back to normal. There was still a thin layer of fur over his body, his dick had a knot, his fingers had claws, his teeth were sharp, and his instincts…?

It was good that Shiro knew how to handle said instincts, and could take the literal pounding that would come with them.

Clawed fingers reached down to pull out the jeweled buttplug Shiro had had in his ass, with Shiro quickly handing Lance the lube so Lance could lube himself up before slipping in. Pants, naturally, got in the way and it wasn’t long before Lance was growling and had ripped his own pants.

Shiro would fix that later.

For now, Lance was lubing up his dick and Shiro was spreading himself wide, eagerly waiting for him. It took next to no time before Lance was sliding home with a groan, his knot already lightly inflated and pressing against Shiro’s ass before he began thrusting.

Lance, typically, was a kind and gentle lover, always taking things slower than necessary until Shiro got fed up and flipped them and rode the living daylights out of him. Lance immediately after the full moon…was  _ different _ . He was rough, taking what he wanted, what he needed from Shiro and while it had caught Shiro off guard the first time, each month after he’d prepared himself as best as he could.

Even if that wasn’t what he’d  _ learned  _ magic for, it helped  **immensely** . Lubrication was still very much required, and something that had been drilled into Lance, but he could go harder, rougher without causing serious harm to Shiro. (And boy, did Shiro love that.)

Right then, however, Lance was quick to follow his own pleasure, leaving nips along Shiro’s neck and shoulder before biting down harshly into the meat of Shiro’s shoulder, causing him to cry out and clench his ass down around Lance’s cock, precome already dribbling out of the tip of his dick and smearing between their abdomens.

“God, Lance, please…!” Shiro pleaded, begging Lance not to stop. Lance took that as encouragement to practically piston himself into Shiro, hips slamming against Shiro’s ass and causing him to moan loudly, wantonly as Lance growled, pressing their lips together for a rough kiss, sharp teeth nicking Shiro’s lips and drawing blood.

The taste of blood seemed to do something to Lance, lifting himself up off of Shiro to thrust into him painfully with his head thrown back, his knot pressing more and more into Shiro’s ass until, with a soft pop, it slid and locked into place with Lance spilling his seed inside.

One hand reached down so Shiro could push himself over the edge, but a clawed hand stopped his, pinning it to the bed as Lance gave small, shallow thrusts. Lance’s other hand went to wrap around Shiro’s cock and pumping with a gentleness that told Shiro that his Lance was back, in spirit at least.

There was a cry and Shiro’s back arched as his come spilled onto Lance’s hand, Shiro’s abdomen, his body tensing up around Lance’s dick (and knot) before relaxing back into the bed beneath him.

Without preamble, Lance just let himself lay on top of Shiro, knowing he was the lighter of the two and it wouldn’t give Shiro any trouble at all. Letting out a breath, Shiro wrapped his arms around Lance, holding him close while they were still tied together. “I love you, Lance.”

Lance snorted. “Love you, too, Kashi, but you really should stop indulging me like this. One day, I won’t come home longing for your touch, and you might get hurt.”

“Just because you don’t trust yourself doesn’t mean I don’t trust you,” Shiro said, voice soft, even though they’ve had this conversation countless times before. “I know who you are deep down, Lance. And if worst comes to worst, we both know I have things I can do to combat you. Witches aren’t just ladies in a kitchen with cauldrons, after all.”

Shaking his head, Lance laughed. “Oh, I know. I just...worry, y’know? I don’t want anything to happen to you. I still think you’re being reckless, always waiting and willing to do what I wish after the full moon has set.”

“You think it’s foolish, but it’s...it’s common sense, to me. I want to do everything I can for you.”

Lance hummed softly, nuzzling against Shiro’s neck until his knot deflated, letting the two separate.

“Then let me take care of you.”


End file.
